


Blue Hair

by casstayinmyass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Hair Dyeing, Hair Kink, Hilarity Ensues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU where your soulmate's hair changes whenever you change yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hair

_"Herms!_ What do you think of my-"

Newt stopped mid-sentence as he saw Hermann fuming in the lab, white-knuckling his cane as he glared into a vanity mirror. His hair was freshly blue-tipped, just as Newt's was... and it was kind of giving Newt a boner seeing Hermann with such flamboyant hair. 

"It won't come out! I look like a god forsaken punk rocker! A menace to society! A deviant!" he hissed, rolling all of his  _r-_ s.

"Uh... Hermann?" Newt asked, frowning as he hoped his arousal didn't show. Hermann turned with a bewildered expression, then started when he saw Newt's blue-tipped spiky hair. 

" _You_ ," he growled, starting to walk over with purpose as he held his cane out accusatorily, and Newt backed up against a table. 

"N-now wait a second- what's up with your hair, dude? It looks just like mine."

"I could ask you the same," Hermann seethed, "I knew this had something to do with you, you insufferable-!"

"Hold on, I didn't do yours!"

"So someone came into your quarters last night and dyed your hair?"

"Uh, yeah, dude... _I_ did."

"Then how could someone else have gotten a hold of your hair dye and done it to mine?!"

"Hermann, I'm telling you, I don't-" Suddenly, Newt's eyes widened. "Wait a second... my hair's the same colour as yours because... omigod!"

"What are you on about?!" Hermann grumbled, attempting to inspect which pieces of his hair he had to cut out and which were salvageable. 

"Hey- soulmates' hair changes according to each other." There was a long pause.

"Ah," Hermann finally blushed. 

"We're... we're," Newt swallowed, and Hermann stopped trying to cut out his hair for a moment. 

"Soulmates, as it would appear. With equally awful hair."

"But it's the colour of Kaiju blood... I thought it was cool, man..."

Seeing Newt's dejected expression, Hermann sighed, regarding his dip-dyed locks. "Well, it's not... _completely_ horrible. They even quite match my sweater vest, you see?" Newt smiled a little, and Hermann cleared his throat, before whispering, "And let it not go unnoticed, you look like a rockstar with this colouring, Newton. A rockstar I'd very much like to see _after hours_."

Newt flushed in happiness, and Hermann drew back, shaking his head.

"But I am still very angry! Furious, in fact. Don't speak to me for the rest of the day. You'll have to consult me, then, next time you wish to change your hair colour."

"Yeah..."

The two looked at each other from their sides of the lab, and smiled a little. Finally, their hunt for their soulmate, which had lasted longer than most, was over; but it's not like they didn't know for years prior that it was each other. 


End file.
